soft hearts
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: "Just send word next time, Tom. I don't care. We fight battles together. We've reshaped this world to be together and I refuse to let some incompetent servant protect you and then we lose it all." AU. Tomione. Fluff.


Herrmione Granger-Riddle apparated into the foyer of her newly built home with a loud pop that reverberated throughout the small entrance before promptly kicking off her heels.

"Bloody awful shoes." She huffed underneath her breath as she walked through a hallway that lead to her office. She shedded her clothes and vanished them as she walked, grumbling about it the entire way until she was in nothing but her panties.

"Much better." She sighed in relief. She held out her hand and summoned her silk robe silently to don.

"Economic reform draft proposal…Muggleborn Integration…protection for magical creatures…" Hermione murmured as she rifled through files spread out on her desk.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she pulled a large file labeled confidential.

"Lotsy!" Hermione called out for her house elf. Her house elf appeared with a loud crack and gave a low bow.

"The Dark Lady called for Lotsy?"

Hermione smiled, kindly, "Yes, my friend. I left the ministry early today because I wasn't feeling well. The Dark Lord should be home in a few hours. I'd rather not receive guests today, so please make sure only the Dark Lord can come through."

The house elf nodded enthusiastically. "Can Lotsy help mistress with anything else?"

"A cup of tea would be nice and some fruits, please. Thank you, Lotsy." The house elf bowed again and she wanted to ask the small creature to stop but remembered the last time she did so. The tiny elf cried for hours believing she did something wrong.

Hermione sighed as she plopped unceremoniously onto the cushion in her window nook. She kneaded a tight spot on her shoulder as she began to read the debrief of the last mission her and her husband's inner circle went on. The house elf popped back with her requested tea and food before leaving her be.

As the time passed, Hermione nodded off to sleep and jerked awake several times. She decided to put off reading the debrief and walked upstairs to take a warm and luxurious shower. As she walked into the room and stared at the large bed, she suddenly felt very lonely.

She decided she would for her husband in the parlor where he Flooed in each night. She sprawled across the soft, suede chaise and summoned a light book to read.

"The newest edition of Hogwarts: A History it is." She said quietly to her self and began reading.

Hours passed as Hermione waited but her husband hadn't come home. The grandfather clock in their home chimed once, indicating that it was the early morning. He was suppose to be home by nine.

He was a workaholic, though. Almost as bad as her and there were nights in which the two of them would simply not sleep in favor of working to build their empire.

Hermione stretched before curling into a ball and falling asleep. If she were more alert, she would have noticed that the wards had been strengthened since she first arrived home.

* * *

The Dark Lord clenched his jaw as he surveyed the damage in the Atrium of the Ministry. The rebel forces had decided to Floo in just as he was leaving for his home to spend an evening with his lovely wife.

A well-aimed Killing Curse had been thrown at him and if he hadn't dodged it, Hermione would have resurrected him just to murder him again for not taking care of himself.

His witch was always going on about him taking care of himself as if she didn't have the same habits as him. Worry overcame him at the thought that some of the forces may have gone to their manor. He grasped the Gaunt ring on his finger that was keyed to their home's wards to strengthen them.

He was mildly reassured of her safety.

As more of the rebels Flooed in, a skirmish broke out between them and his forces. Many of the rebels fought valiantly and many of them died. Their numbers began to dwindle as they refused to use Dark magic and were picked off by violent spells.

This was a war; not a dueling course, but those that heralded the Light under Dumbledore didn't seem to understand and that's why they took so many losses each time they collided against the Dark Lord's Army.

"Abraxas?" Tom called out to his right hand man.

The blond wizard stepped forward. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Have this mess taken care of and send word to the Daily Prophet," He mulled over his next words. "Tell them that the rebel organization called the Order of the Phoenix led by Albus Dumbledore has attempted to destabilize our wizarding community by usurping the government in favor of their own but the competent forces of the Dark Lord's army, led by the Dark Lord himself, was able to stop them."

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, my Lord. Can I further serve the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. Don't expect me nor the Dark Lady tomorrow. We will be home and you will be in charge for the day."

Abraxas gave Tom a low bow before walking away and barking orders to the other wizards.

Tom sneered at the mess of bodies before walking into a fireplace to Floo home.

* * *

As Tom stepped out of the green blaze and into the parlor, he immediately noticed his wife curled into a tight ball on one of her favorite chairs. He instantly relaxed as he realized that she was safe and had waited up on him. Tom strolled over to the sleeping witch and scooped his arms under her to hoist her up bridal-style.

Tom pressed a soft kiss on her crown as he carried her up the stairs and felt her stir in his arms.

She cracked one eye open at him before closing it.

"You smell, my Lord. You smell like you do after a fight." She stated sleepily with her eyes closed. Tom chuckled and pressed another kiss to her crown.

Both eyes flew open. Her honey gaze hardened as she took in his disheveled hair and rumpled robes. As he sat them down on their bed and pulled her into his lap, she sat up and inspected him more closely. He felt her magic lick at his and then recoil as she felt the violent and murderous remnants that tinged his magical signature.

"Either there was a fight and you didn't tell me or you're cheating on me and killed the other woman to get rid of the proof." She stated.

Tom scoffed. "The Order decided to show up today just as I was about to leave."

Hermione scrambled up from his lap and Tom felt her magic lash out as she quickly transformed from his lady to his most formidable warrior.

"And you didn't tell me?!" She exclaimed in anger.

Tom sighed and leaned forward, pressing his elbows against the tops of his thighs and placing his face in his hands.

"You were safe at home, Hermione, and I had it handled. You went home because you weren't feeling well. I didn't want to call you in when the Knights are fully capable of fighting."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't trust them to watch your back no matter how competent they are. They're bottom-feeders, the lot of them. They fear you —"

"They love you more than they fear me and would hate to upset you by letting me die."

Hermione continued as if she didn't hear him, "and they're all in it for the glory. You can't trust them except for those in our inner circle but they're spread across the globe doing missions for us."

"Hermione, I'm okay now. I'm safe, but you knew that this would happen when we decided to show the world who we are and what we're capable of. I'm the Dark Lord, my love. Being in danger is part of the description."

Hermione huffed as she turned away from him and stared out the window at the rising sun. Silence fell between them and Tom got up to stand behind her. He pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her possessively, placing his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I'd never leave you." He whispered in her ear and felt her lean back into him because that was the heart of it. People always viewed Tom as the bigger threat that should be eliminated first and their rule has been plagued with assassination attempts. He knew that she was absolutely terrified of him being killed and leaving her alone in this world.

Despite the Horcrux on his finger and the Horcrux around her neck.

"I know," she responded before turning her head and kissing his jaw. "Just send word next time, Tom. I don't care. We fight battles together. We've reshaped this world to be together and I refuse to let some incompetent servant protect you and then we lose it all."

"Of course, Lady Hermione."

Another soft kiss to her cheek. She turned around and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you, my Lord. I would see this world in flames before I'd lose you."

Tom closed his eyes and his lips met her wrists as he inhaled the sweet smell of her.

"And I love you, my Lady. I have already re-built this world for you, but I'd burn it down for your happiness."

Tom watched her smile at him before she moved her hands.

"Now go shower. You smell awful and I'll curse you if you try to get into bed."

"Yes, my Lady!" He nodded seriously with amusement alight in his eyes. "Can I further serve the Dark Lady?"

She swatted at him and grinned. "Be back soon."

As Tom showered, Hermione crawled into the cool sheets and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. She was jostled awake as Tom returned and slipped into the bed as well. She slid closer to him and laid her head on his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Thank Merlin." She said snidely, "you don't smell anymore."

Tom didn't reply, but he pulled her closer and pressed another kiss to her forehead. As she fell asleep again, he stared at his lovely wife and felt as if he could stop the world with his love for her. He slowly fell asleep as well, holding her close.


End file.
